Chuck vs The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly
by shortpinoyguy
Summary: A 3 part story involving Jill's return and brings a surprise along with her. This story comes after Chuck vs. The Godfather
1. The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly

_The episode opens on a Friday with the song Taking Care of Business by Bachman Turner Overdrive(BTO) as you see shots of the Santa Monica Pier, Dodger Stadium, and Baldwin Park leading to a montage of clips inside the Buy More of all the employees hard at work on Big Mike's last day. You then cut to after store hours with the entire staff lined up in front of the info desk and then the camera pans to Big Mike's office door opening with the big man walking with his Marlin that he bought from eBay. Right behind him, following at a safe distance in order to not bump into him or the marling itself, is Chuck who is wearing a yellow button down shirt similar to Big Mike's. Big Mike and Chuck stop at the info desk where the big man starts to talk but then realizes that the employees are staring at the marlin instead of him. Big Mike proceeds to hand Chuck. who is standing near Casey, his marlin all-the-while giving him a glaring look as if to say break it or I break you. Chuck puts the Marlin safely on top of the info desk and after a few seconds Big Mike speaks to his minions one last time_

**Big Mike:** _reflective tone as he paces back and forth_ Listen up you nitwits…I'm not big on making speeches…_cut to all the employees chuckling under their breathe and then Big Mike stopping in mid sentence to stare at all of them_…Anyways, after years of working with you people I've come to realize one thing.

**Morgan:** _speaks up and grins_ You're leaving behind a place that has given you not only great memories, but also the molded the minds of young and eager minds like myself.

**Big Mike:** _gives Morgan a look_ What the hell are talking about Grimes? _cut to Morgan whose grin turns to disappointed look_ No…I've come to realize I'm finally out of this place…a place considered to be a bottomless black hole that sucks the life right of you. _points to his head_I had hair before I worked here, but I tore it all out because of you people.

_cut to Chuck with a freaked out look as he touches his hair_

**Casey:** _looks at Chuck, smirks, and leans over to whisper in his ear_ Don't worry Bartowski…we'll sign you up for the hair the club for men…Agent Walker won't be able to tell the difference.

_cut to Chuck giving a look to Casey_

**Morgan:** _looks at Big Mike_ If Chuck is becoming head honcho…who is going to be taking over as the new leader of the Nerd Herd?

**Jeff:** _has a look on his face_ I have an idea.

**Chuck:** _speaks up and looks at Jeff_ We're not having a drinking contest Jeff.

_cut to a look of disappointment on Jeff's face_

**Lester:** _adjusting his tie_ I nominate myself because I display qualities to be the perfect candidate for that position

**Chuck:** _looks at Lester_ What…talk a big game, make promises you can't keep, and end up letting someone else do your job for you.

_cut to Lester biting his lip as he gives a look as if Chuck was reading his mind about his intended plan_

**Anna:** _chimes in_ Let's put it to a vote….besides…_looking around_…its time for a woman to run things..._cut to the women of Buy More hooting/hollering and then looks at Morgan smiling_…right Morgan?

**Morgan:** _gives a goofy grin as he looks at Anna and then at Big Mike_ My vote is for Anna.

**Jeff:** _coughing under his breathe_ Whipped!

_cut to an argument ensuing amongst the employees as sides are taken as to who should be the leader of the Nerd Herd causing Big Mike to yell inevitably getting their attention_

**Big Mike:** _looks at the so called candidates_ Bartowski will be the deciding factor…so what's the plan Bartowksi? _turns_ _around and looks at Chuck_

_cut to everybody looking at Chuck_

**Chuck:** _nervous tone_ Well…instead of putting it to a vote…whoever does a better job over…let's say…a week starting next week…is the new leader.

**Big Mike:** Way to think quickly on your feet Bartowski…_cut to Chuck smiling_...because something tells me you're going to need do a lot of it now that you're the boss.

**Chuck:** _freaks out a bit, but smiles as he yells something aloud_FORMATION!

_You then suddenly see all the employees quickly form two lines opposite each other that start from the info desk to the front entrance_

**Chuck:** _looks at Big Mike and sticks his hand out for a hand shake_Good luck sir and the place won't be the same around here without you.  
_Big Mike smiles, shakes Chuck's hand, grabs his Marlin from the info desk, and walks towards the door. Before he does, Morgan salutes him causing every to do so as well. The opening scene ends with the camera following Big Mike to where he stops at the entrance, turns around, look around, and then disappears out of sight. Cue Chuck intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins on Monday at Casey's apartment where General Beckman and C.I.A Director Graham are in the middle of discussing a highly important matter with Casey, Chuck, Sarah, and Abe_

**Beckman:** _serious tone_ We have reason to believe the Serbian demolition expert Vuc Audric, the man who nearly accomplished eliminating General Stanfield months ago with a bomb, maybe planning to do it again.

**Sarah:** Do we have a location?

**Graham:** Well, with this being the elections General Stanfield is backing Senator John McCain and from what we understand he'll be having a luncheon/rally sometime this week at The Crown Plaza Hotel conference room, which Stanfield will be attending.

**Chuck:** The first time was pure luck General…it just so happened that Audric used a Prism Express laptop with a DOS override, which we sell at Buy More.

**Abe:** _looks at Chuck_ How were you able to disable it?

**Casey:** _chimes in_He downloaded the Irene Demova virus leading it to crash.

_cut to Abe giving a look to Chuck_

**Sarah:** _grins_ Yeah…we were lucky that time and I don't think he's going to make the same mistake again.

**Graham:** Correct Agent Walker and intel has it that he's none too pleased at failing to eliminate his intended target. Apparently he has recruited someone named…Goran Bratislav. _cut to Chuck immediately flashing on images of his passport, 1984 Winter Olympics, Serbian special forces, and the name the "Red Berets"_

**Chuck:** _snaps out of it_ Goran Bratislav…a former Serbian police officer who provided protection for the 1984 Winter Games in Sarajevo, now in the Serbian special forces attached to an outfit called the "Red Berets"

**Beckman:** _serious look_ Take extreme caution and make no mistakes.

**Sarah:** What's our cover General?

**Beckman:** Since Audric has seen Mr. Bartowski's face, it would be best if he were to simply do surveillance. That way he and The Intersect are well protected. _cut to Chuck nodding_ Agent Casey…you'll be security detail and Agent Walker you'll be a server giving you complete access around the entire conference room area. Mr. Carmichael you'll be sitting this one out. _cut to Abe disappointed_ You have your orders _screen turns off_

_The scene switches from Casey's apartment to later that evening inside of Ellie's apartment as you see Ellie and Awesome working on wedding invitations. You then see Chuck, Sarah, and Morgan walk in leading Ellie to begin the conversation_

**Ellie:** _smiling_Hey guys…so…_looks at Chuck_…how does it feel to officially be the new manager of Buy More? I'm so proud of you.

**Chuck:** Thanks sis…honestly…it feels…

**Awesome:** _chimes in_ Awesome?

**Chuck:** I was thinking more along the lines of…surreal. I'm responsible for not only the well being of every customer, but also the employees who work under me.

**Sarah:** _looks at Chuck and smiles_ You'll do great…I have the utmost confidence in you that you'll command respect from Jeff, Lester, Anna, Morgan and the rest of the employees.

**Chuck:** _smiles back at Sarah_ Thanks

**Ellie:** So do I little brother…and if they don't…_joking tone_Sarah and I will come down there and lay the smackdown on all of them…_looks at Sarah_...Right Sarah?

**Sarah:** _nods and smiles_ Right…nobody messes with my man.

**Chuck:** _waving hands_ Okay Thelma and Louise…I'll make sure to set some bail money aside just in case you two get arrested.

**Awesome:** _points 2 fingers at Chuck_ No worries Chuck…you'll be an awesome manager bro.

**Morgan:** We all have your back dude. You'll do great buddy.

**Chuck:** I don't know Morg…me as manager will probably end up being like a Clint Eastwood movie.

**Morgan:** In the Line of Fire?

**Chuck:** Nope…The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly.

**Ellie:** Speaking of ugly…guess who I bumped into today?

**Chuck:** Who?

**Ellie:** Your ex…Jill.

_The scene ends with a close up of Chuck's face as he has this look of surprise because he hasn't seen her in 5 years and then a shot of Sarah who raises her right eyebrow at that bit of news_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins 2 day later with Casey inside the Crown Plaza Hotel conference room with the rest of the security detail who are being briefed on what is going to happen when Stanfield and McCain arrive. Cut to Sarah and Chuck sitting in the van across the street getting the surveillance equipment ready so that Chuck can spot Audric and Bratislav_

**Sarah:** Talk to me Chuck…how are you feeling?

**Chuck:** I don't know…at one point I felt anger…resentment…bitterness. Things that I let go of when I met you…but now…

**Sarah:** _chimes in_ I know how you feel

**Chuck:** Ah yes…the aforementioned Mr. Bryce Larkin…at least you know you can trust me in every sense of the word.

**Sarah:** _smiles_ I know I can…you don't have any secrets to hide from me and even though there are secrets about me that I'm not able to share with you...

**Chuck:** _stops her_ I'm a patient guy…whenever you're ready tell me.

**Sarah:** _puts her head on his shoulder_ Thanks

**Chuck:** _kisses her forehead_ Ellie said she wants to talk because she supposedly has something important she wants to share with me. Probably wants to apologize for what she did to me 5 years ago.

**Sarah:** Do you want to talk to her?

**Chuck:** _looks straight and then down_ A part of me does because there are so many things that I want to get off my chest, but…

**Sarah:** But what?

**Chuck:** A part of me just wants to leave what she did to me where it belongs…in the past. Seeing her again would open old wounds and I may say something that I'll end up regretting later.

**Sarah:** All the more reason…at least give her a chance to explain herself why she did it…give her that much?

**Chuck:** _surprised look_I'll think about…besides…I've moved on for good…looks at Sarah and smiles…and I think for the better.

**Sarah:** _smiles_ I think so too.

_cut to Sarah and Chuck having a moment sharing a tender kiss. Just then Sarah's cell rings, answers it, and then tells Chuck that Casey informing her it time for her to get into position as the luncheon/rally is beginning. The scene switches from The Crown Plaza Hotel Conference Room to Buy More where you see Morgan near The Wall when Abe walks in. Morgan is about to walk up and talk to him when Lester proceeds to barrel through not only him, but also customer knocking them down. Just as he is about to reach Abe Anna come out of nowhere pushing him into a CD display_

**Anna:** _smiling_ Welcome to Buy More, may I help you?

_cut to Jeff running towards his partner in crime's a_ide

**Abe:** _looking at Lester on the ground as he's being helped up by Jeff and then at Anna_ Is that young man okay?

**Anna:** _looking behind her and then back at Abe waving her hand_ He's fine…are you looking for anything Mr. Bartowski?

**Abe:** Call me Abe young lady and I'm just looking around?

**Anna:** Is this a test? Is Chuck testing us on our professionalism?

_cut to Lester walking up a little worse for wear and standing next to Anna_

**Lester:** Where is the trust? I am deeply hurt that your son would think that we're not handling ourselves professionally.

**Jeff:** _leans in and talks low to Lester_ Are we still going to Bennigans for our lunch break…its half off on the beer battered Onion Rings

**Lester:** _stomps on Jeff's foot as Abe gives them a glaring look_ We don't need to be looked after like we're little children. We're grown, mature adults.

_cut to Morgan walking up and slapping Lester upside the head. Lester slaps back and it turns into a slap fight between the two of them. Abe rolls his eyes and the scene ends with Abe grabbing Morgan and Lester by the ear and taking them to Chuck's office in order to give both of them a stern talking to_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back at the Crown Plaza Hotel conference room where you see the luncheon/rally in full swing. You see Casey keeping a close on things, Sarah walk around the conference area serving food all-the-while surveying the area, and Chuck who is in the van eating sizzling shrimp as he doing surveillance. Cut to several moments later when Chuck spots Auric on one of the monitors, but doesn't see Bratislav_

**Chuck:** _speaking into a microphone_ Casey…Sarah…heads up Auric has appeared.

**Casey:** _speaking into his watch_ All right Bartowski…we'll do our job…just do yours.

**Sarah:** _speaking into her watch_ Remember Chuck…for you own safety stay in…

**Chuck:** _repeats what she says_Stay in the van…I got it.

**Casey:** _serious tone_ We mean it Bartowski or I'll shove my foot so far up your ass that it will come up through your ear.

**Chuck:** When you put it that way…I'll stay in the van.

_cut to Casey and Sarah spotting Auric, then signaling each other to keep back until he makes his move. The scene switches from the conference room to Chuck in the van where he spots Bratislav heading into the parking garage. He makes the decision to go after him, but not before looking for a weapon in order to use. Shuffling around Sarah's bag that she left behind he finds two things…a gun and a tazer. Remembering how he doesn't like to use a gun, he takes the tazer instead. He gets out of the van takes the tazer and then decides to take the extra sizzling shrimp in the bag as well. Chuck then proceeds to nervously pass by Bratislav carrying the sizzling shrimp in the bag. He acts as if he is a lost delivery guy and then begins to talk to Bartislav_

**Chuck:** _nervous tone_ Excuse me…is this the Crowne Plaza Hotel.

**Bratislav:** Yes it is

**Chuck:** Oh great…I got lost…you see I'm the new delivery guy and I'm just learnig the new routes. Anyways, I'm supposed to deliver this order to somebody on the fourth floor and _looks at his watch_ I'm already late as is it.

**Bratislav:** Yeah…what's in the bag.

**Chuck:** _holds bag up_ A box of Sizzling Shrimp…hey since I'm late anyway…do you want to have this?

_cut to Bratislav thinking about it for several minutes and then agreeing to take the bag_

**Bartislav:** Sure…I haven't eaten yet.

**Chuck:** Cool

**Bratislav:** How much do I owe you?

**Chuck:** Hey, its on the house man…I'm probably going to get fired anyway.

**Bartislav:** _smirks_ Thanks.

**Chuck:** No problem

_cut to Chuck handing the bag over to Bratislav but intentionally drops it on the ground_

**Chuck:** Sorry dude

**Bratislav:** l_ooks at Chuck and then at the bag of sizzling shrimp_ Don't worry about it.

_Cut to Bratislav bending over to pick up the bag when Chuck takes out the tazer and zaps him with it, but he doesn't go down at first. Undaunted, Chuck jumps on Bratislav's back and continues to shock him but is fighting it causing him to buck like a bull. Chuck hold on for dear life as he's being slammed against the van by Bratislav all-the-while zapping him. After a few moments, Bratislav starts to wear down to the point where he's passes out from the pain. . Cut back to the conference room where Auric radio's Bratislav in Serbian, but he's not answering leading him to retreat and go back to see what happened to Bartislav. Cut back to Chuck, who is on the ground battered, bruised, and out of breath after going toe to toe with a Serbian Special Forces soldier. Chuck gradually gets up and then look to see if lunges forward at the last minute. After several seconds of tapping him with his foot, he shocks him again for good measure and then ties him up. The scene ends with Chuck opening the back of the van to reveal a bomb and then cut to chuck with a very freaked out look on his face_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with Sarah following Auric who is still radioing Bratislav. As a meal cart passes by Auric sees the reflection of Sarah and instinctively he ducks into the stairs. You then see Sarah radioing Casey on her position who then follows after Sarah who is following Auric in the stairwell leading to the parking garage. After several moments, Sarah is just standing there befuddled at where he could have disappeared to when all of sudden he appears behind her holding a gun to her head. Its at that point, Casey shows up pointing his gun w/ laser sight attachment directly at Auric's head_

**Casey:** Shoot my partner…I shoot you.

**Sarah:** _looking at Casey_ Do worry about me…just do whatever it takes to save the General.

**Auric:** _holding a detonator in one hand while hold a gun to Sarah's head to another_ Nobody will be able to save the General or the this entire hotel for that matter.

_The scene switches from the stairwell to Chuck freaking out as he's looking at the bomb. He then backs up and begins to look around for any possibly sign of something he could to disable it because from the looks of things the Irene Demova virus isn't going to cut it. After several moments of panicking, he spots a truck parked across the street loaded with liquid nitrogen and the driver about finished changing the tire. An idea begins leading him to book across the street to where he finds the driver of the truck_

**Chuck:** _holds up his nerd herd id badge and flashing it quickly_ C.I.A…I need to commandeer your vehicle immediately.

**Guy:** _chuckles_ Yeah right…get lost buddy.

**Chuck:** I don't think you understand…this is a matter of national security. The lives of thousands…maybe millions of people are at stake.

**Guy:** _looks at chuck_ Sorry buddy…my life is at stake if I don't get these liquid nitrogen tanks to Vegas...its my job that's going to be at stake.

_cut to the guy turning around and tightening the last of the bolts on the tire. You then see Chuck looking up, then taking out the tazer, and then zapping the driver_

**Chuck:** _repeating over_I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm soooooo sorry.

_Chuck places the guy in the passenger seat and then drives the truck into the parking garage next to the van. He gets out, pulls out several tanks, attaches the hoses to each of them, and places them close to the bomb. After taking a deep breathe he leading him to say something_

**Chuck:** I hope this works_turns it on and sprays the outside, as well as, the inside of the bomb_

_Cut back to Auric who is at a standoff with Casey as he holds Sarah hostage_

**Auric:** I failed the first time, but I'm not going to fail again. If I have to die myself…then so be it.

**Casey:** _smirks_Let me be the one do it for you…with a several bullets saved just for you.

_cut to Sarah motion to Casey with hand signal leading him to discreetly nod. Sarah suddenly does a front kick to his head causing Auric to be disoriented leading Casey to put several rounds into him. Stumbling about he has his thumb on the ready position to detonate the bomb leading both Casey and Sarah to rush him causing all three to fall down the stairs all-the-while trying to wrestle the trigger away, but to no avail as Auric presses the bottom leading to both Sarah and Casey's eyes to widen. Cut to Chuck, who has used up several liquid nitrogen tanks, freaks out when the bomb turns on and shows a countdown that read 10 seconds. Cut to Chuck hoping to God that it works leading him to cross his fingers_

**Chuck:** Come on…come on…come on! _closes his eyes at 3 seconds and says something_ Sarah…I love you.

_At 1 second, the entire bomb completely freezes/shuts down due to the tremendous amount of liquid nitrogen soaked on the circuits. The scene ends with Chuck doing a combination of a relieved freak out, laughing, and a victory dance_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins 2 days later at Buy More 1 hour before the stores opens and you see Anna, Lester, Jeff, Morgan, and all the employees loitering around Chuck's office awaiting word on who is the new leader of the new heard. Suddenly the door opens and out walks Chuck who has this look as if he's made the decision as to who he has chosen_

**Lester:** l_ooks at Chuck_ So…did you do the right thing and pick me as the new leader of the nerd herd.

**Anna:** _look at Lester_ Fat chance…he's picked me because he knows the Nerd Herd needs a woman's touch.

_an argument ensues leading them to get into each other's face_

**Jeff:** _looks at both of them_ I've got 100 bucks on Anna.

**Lester:** _looking at Jeff_ Where's the loyalty my friend?

cut to Jeff shrugging his shoulders leading Morgan to speak up

**Morgan:** _looks at Chuck_ Before Anna does a crouching tiger hidden dragon on Lester…who did you pick Chuck?

**Chuck:** _looks at Anna and Lester_ Anna…I'm sorry I didn't choose you.

_cut to Lester high fiving Jeff and then to a disappointed Morgan_

**Lester:** _smile on his face_ Thanks Chuck…I won't let you down…I know I have some big shoes…looks down…really big shoes to fill.

**Chuck:** _chuckles_ I hate to break this to you Lester…you didn't get the position either.

_cut to Anna smiling_

**Lester:** _bewildered look _What? Then who did?

**Voice behind them: **_loud tone_ I did!

_cut to everybody turning around with a look of astonishment as they see Chuck's dad Abe_

**Jeff:** Lame

**Chuck:** _smirks_ Everybody…my dad's the new leader of the Nerd Herd. He told me what happened a couple of days ago and you know what…it makes perfect sense. You all need someone to keep you kids in line and I think I made the perfect choice.

_cut to Abe walking through the crowd and standing next to his son with his arms crossed as he a big grin is seen on his face. The scene moves forward from that morning to evening at Casa Bartowski as Ellie in the kitchen and Chuck/Sarah cuddling on the couch watching tv. Sarah then whispers something to Chuck_

**Sarah:** _turning to look at Chuck_ How on earth did you know that liquid nitrogen would freeze the electronic components within the bomb to prevent detonation?

**Chuck:** _looks at Sarah_ I saw it in an episode of MacGyver.cut to Sarah giving a look Hey…it worked didn't it. _leaning back with confidence_ You're looking at a guy who has disarmed two bombs…that makes me the man.

_Suddenly they hear a knock at the door leading Ellie to open it and standing there is Jill_

**Ellie:** _glaring at her_ You have the nerve to show your face her after what you did to my brother.

**Jill:** Thanks for the warm welcome…is Chuck here?

_cut to Chuck getting off the couch and walking up to the door_

**Chuck:** Jill

**Jill:** Hey Chuck…you look good.

**Chuck:** Thanks…I've lost weight.

**Jill:** smilingIts shows...what have you been doing?

**Chuck:** _vindictive tone_ Well…other than exercising…I've dumped all my feelings for you that I've been holding on to for the last 5 years…so that's been a big weight off my shoulders.

**Jill:** I know I deserved that.

_cut to Sarah walking up to Chuck and holding on to his arm_

**Sarah:** _gives her all-too-familiar look_ Chuck…dinner is almost ready…_looks at Jill_…who is this?

**Chuck:** My bad…Sarah…this is Jill…Jill this is Sarah…my girlfriend.

_cut to Jill with a hurt look on her face and then the camera pans to Ellie smiling in the kitchen, as well as, Sarah with a smirk on her face_

**Jill:** Oh…I'm happy that you were able to move on…really.

**Chuck:** Jill...what is it that's so important that you need to talk me…if its an apology your wanting to give me then fine. Just say it and then leave.

**Jill:** _looks down and then at Chuck_ Its not that…can we do this in private?

**Chuck:** _with an angry tone looks at Jill_ No Jill…say what you have to say.

_cut to Jill motioning over to someone from around the corner to come over. You then see a small boy stand in front of her_

**Jill:** _looking down as she rubbing his head_This is Charlie…_looks up_…your son.

_Cut to Sarah and Ellie in shock as they both look at Chuck who is completely speechless. The episode ends with a close up Charlie and then of Chuck_

_Fade to Black_


	2. The Big Dilemma

_Chuck opens with a montage of clips showing what previously happened as Big Mike handed the proverbial torch of Buy More leadership over to Chuck. Team Chuck being briefed on the return of Vuc Audric who tried to eliminate General Stanfield with a only to be thwarted by Mr. Chuck Bartowski. Cut to several moments later and you find out that not only Audric has returned with a partner no less, but also the infamous Jill Anderson, Chuck's ex. You essentially find out that she want to meet with Chuck so they can discuss an important matter, but before that happens Team Chuck must stop Audric and his comrade in arms from fulfilling his duty. Cut to several moments later, you see an altercation between Casey, Sarah, and Audric as Chuck deals with Bratislav, as well as, a large that he eventually finds after using a tazer on him. You see Audric being killed but before he dies he presses the stick that activates the in the van in which Chuck sprays several tanks of liquid nitrogen on/into the itself causing it to freeze in the last few seconds of possibly exploding. Several moments later you see Abe becoming the new leader of the nerd herd and then come to the climax of the entire episode in which Jill shows up to reveal to Chuck that after 5 years she returns to show him the biggest surprise of all…his son. The scene begins with Chuck sitting on the beach late at night just looking at the reflection of the moon on the water with his hair blowing in the wind. You then flashback of the conversation between a standing Chuck and Jill who sitting on the side of the fountain in the courtyard_

**Chuck:** _pacing back and forth with angered tone_ Five years…five…years…it took you this long to finally share this with me. _looks at Jill _My God… I have a son and for you to have deprived me of the chance to watch him grow up is absolutely inexcusable. _puts his hand on his heart_ Do you know how that makes me feel?

**Jill:** _defensive tone_ Make you feel? Did you ever consider how I may have been feeling at the time? I had to live with the regret of not telling you.

**ChucK:** _serious look_ So why now after all these years and…oh…lest we forget..._points at Jill_...you choosing to throw my love for you away and be with my former roommate Bryce Larkin who got me kicked out Stanford.

**Jill:** _looks at Chuck_ I don't know…I just wanted Charlie to know who his father is and when it comes to Bryce…he was a mistake. However, let's get something straight here…_points at Chuck_…Bryce never stole me away from you…I chose to be with him. You see, from how I remember it, things between us weren't exactly going so well and the only person who I could turn to that could understand and make sense of it all was Bryce. When I told him that I was pregnant…

**Chuck:** _interrupts Jill_ Whoa…whoa…whoa…Bryce new about this before I did? Why did you tell him first and not me.

**Jill:** _look s down and then at Chuck_ I guess I was scared of how you would react to the news knowing you and Bryce were on the verge of possibly making it big creating your own updated version of Zork. I didn't want Charlie to hold you back…so I decided to step out of the picture.

**Chuck:** _shaking his head as he gives an angry laugh_Unbelievable…you know what…I can't even look at you right now.

_Cut to Chuck walking out of the courtyard with Jill standing there leading to the end of the flashback. You then see Chuck sitting on the beach and in the background you see Sarah walking up inevitably sitting down next to him_

**Sarah:** _looking straight ahead_ Are you okay?

**Chuck:** _looking at the sand run through his fingers_ Well…considering the fact that I just found out I have a son who didn't see grow up the first 5 years of his life…I'm excellent.

**Sarah:** _looks at Chuck and grins_ You're lying

**Chuck:** Yeah I am…_looks at Sarah_...I'm sorry.

**Sarah:** _intrigued look_ What do you have to be sorry about?

**Chuck:** _regretful tone_ You put your trust in me and I end up having a secret…

**Sarah:** _interrupts Chuck_ A secret that Jill chose to keep from you…hey…look at me…_Chuck looks at Sarah_This doesn't change a thing between us. _Sarah smiles and then bumps Chuck leading them to share a moment together_

_The opening scene ends with Sarah and Chuck walking back into Casa Bartowski where you see Elllie in the kitchen and Jill w/Charlie sitting on the couch watching cartoons. Sarah joins Ellie in the kitchen who both see Chuck looks at Jill and then at Charlie. He then stands a few feet away from a standing Jill who motions for Charlie to do the same, which he does. The opening scene ends with Charlie looking at Jill who motions to go over to go to his father and when he does Chuck kneels down to hug him. Cue Chuck intro_

_Fade out_

_The scene begins the the next day at Buy More 2 days before Valentine's Day as you see people shopping to their hearts content while some frantically search for gift items for their wife, husband, bf, gf. You then see Chuck walking around checking up on all his employees trying to keep busy in order to get his mind off what happened last night when all of a sudden Morgan runs up behind him_

**Morgan:** _frantic tone_ Watermelon!

**Chuck:** _confused look_ Watermelon?

**Morgan:** _looks around biting his fingernails_ Yeah…watermelon…the code for an impossible event you can't control.

**Chuck:** I thought we agreed the codename for that was pineapple?

_Cut to Jeff walking up holding a stack of Xbox games and hearing the codename. He drops the Xbox games and begins to freak out leading him to run towards the fire alarm. Morgan realizing what Jeff is doing runs after him and tackles him to the ground between the row of video games shelves_

**Jeff:** _turns to look at Morgan_ Why did you stop me…Chuck said the codename.

**Morgan:** _looks at Jeff_ I stopped you because its not a store crisis…I'm going through a major personal crisis.

_cut to Abe and Lester walking up and hearing what Morgan said_

**Abe:** _looking down at the both of them on the ground_ What's wrong son?

**Lester:** _looks at Morgan_ What's the crisis…I bet they ran out of grape soda in the break room?

_cut to Morgan looking at Lester and then to Chuck who calms the situation down as he talks to Morgan_

**Chuck:** _snapping his fingers to get Morgan's attention_ Morgan…hey...can you explain to me codename Watermelon?

**Morgan:** _nervous tone as he looks around_ As you know in 2 days is Valentine's day and I have nothing…nada…to give to Anna. That is why I have been avoiding her at all cost and I come to you _looking at Chuck_oh Don Juan of nerds everywhere…give me an idea…anything.

**Chuck:** _looks at Morgan_ Sorry Morg…I've been a bit pre-occupied with my own personal life as of late.

**Morgan:** Oh yeah…Jill coming back and not to mention…you have a son…wow. Listen….

_As he is about to say something he points at Anna who is in search mode of Morgan. Chuck, Abe, Lester, and Jeff look at Anna and then look at Morgan, but he isn't there. You see him on the floor and starts crawling in order to avoid being seen by Anna_

**Anna:** _walking up and looking at the guys_ Have you guys seen Morgan? I want to talk to him about our plans for Valentine's Day.

**Lester:** _doing a stretching motion and pointing to Morgan's location_ No…I have no idea where he is.

**Jeff:** _motions with his head towards Morgan's location_ Nope…not a clue.

_Cut to Abe giving a weird look at Jeff and Lester then looks at Anna who isn't really paying attention to them_

**Chuck:** _looks at Anna_ Don't worry Anna…knowing Morgan he's probably on his hands knees as we speak working to surprise you with what he has planned. Cut to Anna walking away then _looks at Jeff and Lester_ Get back to work fellas and remember I still have the disc.

**Lester:** _looks at Chuck_ We will regain what is rightfully ours Chuck…oh yes...we will.

_cut to Lester looking at Jeff and motioning him to get back to doing whatever they were doing_

**Abe:** _looks at Chuck_ Want to talk about it son?

**Chuck:** _looks around_ I have a big dilemma dad.

**Abe:** _puts his hand on Chuck's shoulder_ I know…being the guy that I know that you are you want to do what is right in taking care of your son you didn't know you had, BUT you also want to be happy with Sarah and possibly start a family of your own with her.

**Chuck:** _looks at Abe_ Man…is there anything you don't know?

**Abe:** _thinking_ Yeah…how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop? _cut to Chuck laughing_ I'm glad to see you smiling son…seriously though…have you decided what you're going to do?

**C****hick:** looks at Abe I don't…  
_As he is about to end his sentence he sees several men, one of which is in a black suit, looking around, leading him to flash on him seeing images such as weapons stockpile, money laundering, meeting with a Chinese figure head, Claudius Communications, and the name Desmond Claudius_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins later that afternoon in Casey's apartment where you see Casey, Sarah, and Chuck having a discussion with General Beckman and C.I.A. Director Graham about who he flashed on_

**Beckman:** Desmond Claudius…_picture shows up on screen_...a media mogul and considered a major power player in creating a media network that stretches around the world. You name it…his name will most likely be either on it or attached to it.

**Chuck:** _chimes in_ He's a regular Elliot Carver.

_cut everybody looking at Chuck_

**Casey:** _giving a serious look towards Chuck_ What are you talking about now Bartowski?

**Chuck:** _nervous tone as he looks at everybody_ Elliot Carver…Tomorrow Never Dies? He's like your typical James Bond villain who wants to take over the world by use of his media empire…you know…_cut to everybody look at Chuck with blank stares_…never mind.

**Graham:** _speaks up_ Mr. Bartowski, this is not a movie or read from scripts by any stretch of the imagination…this is real life and it should be treated as a serious matter.

**Sarah:** What intel do we have on Claudius General?

**Beckman:** _looking at file_ According to credible sources Claudius is in Los Angeles he here to launch the opening of his new media based night club called Firestorm, which is considered a front for the real business at hand. From what we gathered, he's uses the money to fund a network of threats that span all over the world. That's not all…we also found information that personally links you to Claudius Mr. Bartowski.

**Chuck:** Me? How am I linked to one of the richest man on the planet?

**Graham:** _looks at Chuck_ Do you know a Jill Anderson?

**Sarah:** _speaks up_ What does Chuck's ex-girlfriend have to do with this?

**Beckman:** Jill Anderson heads a computer systems analyst company called Everkwest Inc. Her company has been closely working with Claudius in the integration of software and system choices to help run faster and more efficiently.

**Casey:** _looks at Beckman_ So what you're saying is Bartowski job is to try get close to Jill in order to get close to Claudius?

_cut to Sarah with a look on her face of disdain concerning that idea, a look of apprehension on Chuck's face, and a smirk on Casey's face_

**Beckman:** Affirmative…I know you two have a sordid history, but don't let that distract you from the mission at hand. You have your orders._screen turns off_

_The scene switches from Casey's apartment to later in the day The Park where you see Chuck and Jill sitting on a bench as Charlie is having on the playground with the other kids. Cut to Casey in a van across the street monitoring their every word and then to the conversation between Chuck and Jill_

**Jill:** I'm surprised you wanted to speak to me…you know after dropping a bomb on you that you weren't prepared to hear.

**Chuck:** _looks at Jill_ I was hurt…you coming back after 5 years...not knowing the reason why… you leaving me for Bryce…the unexpected news of my son. Its all bit overwhelming to take in at one time.

**Jill:** _looking down_ Yeah…those are things that I can never take back.

**Chuck:** However…you're still the mother of my son and theirs is something you can give me. I _looks at Charlie playing_want to be part of his life.

**Jill:** _gives Chuck a look and touches his hand_ I want that too.

_You then see a moment being shared between the two of them when all of sudden Sarah walks up to break the mood_

**Sarah:** _smiling_ Hey guys,…Ellie said you would be here.

_cut to very awkward moment that leads Chuck to change the subject_

**Chuck:** Hey, I heard there is a night club opening up…its supposed to be innovative and totally tech savvy.

**Jill:** Oh yeah…my company was hired by this media mogul to look over their computer systems and see if everything checks out. If you want, I can get you, Sarah, and whoever else wants to go in. I'll make sure to inform whoever is working at the front that you're my guests.

**Chuck:** _Smiles, looks at Sarah and then at Jill_ Awesome

_As he says that you hear a sudden scream and then crying. The camera cuts to Charlie who is bleeding from his forehead leading Chuck and Sarah to run quickly to him with Jill folowed behind with a hand full of paper towels that were in Jill's purse to put over the wound. Sarah tells them to hop in her car since she drove there and all three speed off to the hospital. The scene ends with Casey slowly walking up, picking up the dropped paper tower with on it that was mistakenly left on the ground, putting it a clear plastic bag, giving a look, and then walking off camera_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins latet that night with Chuck, Sarah, Ellie, and Awesome walking into Firestorm with an impressed look on each of their faces. As they are taking in everything that they see, Jill walks up to greet them_

**Jill:** _smiling_ Glad you could make it.

**Awesome:** _looks at Jill_ This place is Awesome.

**Sarah:** _forced smile_ Thanks for inviting us…we appreciate it.

**Jill:** You're welcome…I reserved a table for you guys since you're my guests and the drinks are on me…I can afford it with my salary.

_Cut to Ellie and Sarah giving Jill forced smiles as Chuck and Awesome are getting into the groove of the music_

**Ellie:** So…Jill…how is Charlie doing. Sarah told me about his fall.

**Jill:** 8 stitches…he's my tough little man. _points to Chuck_ His father was holding his hand while he was getting patched up. I couldn't tell who was scared more…

Charlie being stitched up or Chuck watching his son get stitched up?

**Chuck:** _grins_ Hey…we both got lollipops out of it didn't we.

**Sarah:** _pinching Chuck's cheek_ Yes you did…for being two brave boys.

_cut to Jill, Sarah, Ellie, and Awesome laughing_

**Awesome:** _looks at Jill_ So where's the little guy now?

**Jill:** He's with the babysitter probably sound asleep. He had a pretty eventful day.

**Chuck:** _chimes in_ Tell me about it…my first duty as a dad and I rush my son to the hospital…_looks at Sarah_…hey…at least it was a bonding experience.

_cut to everybody smiling at Chuck_

**Jill:** _looks at Sarah_Sarah, I can't thank you enough for driving us to the hospital. I'll pay for any stains that may have gotten into to your interior,

**Sarah:** _waves hand_ Don't worry about it…its just a car.

**Chuck:** _leans in to whisper in Sarah's ear_ I wish Casey were that understanding like you.

_cut to Sarah smiling after whispering that in her ear and Jill seeing that exchange giving a look. Just then Desmond Claudius walks up and introduces himself_

**Claudius:** _looking at everybody_ How is everybody doing…thanks for coming out for Firestorm's grand opening.

**Chuck:** _shaking Claudius' hand_Trust me sir…we wouldn't miss this for the world.

**Claudius:** _looks at Jill_ Jill…there seems to be a problem with several computers in the media/entertainment area...would you find out what's wrong?

**Jill:** _looks at everybody_ My job is never done…I'll see you guys later.

_cut to everybody waving and then Awesome speaking up_

**Awesome:** _looks at Claudius_ This is an awesome setup you got here…you must pay a fortune for the electric bill.

_cut to Ellie elbowing him in the stomach_

**Claudius:** _laughs and looks around_ She is a beauty all right…and yes...looks at Awesome...I'm considered the power company's new best friend.

_You then see one of Claudius' associates walk up to him and whisper in his ear leading him to excuse himself with Chuck and Sarah paying close attention_

**Claudius:** _smiles_I'm sorry, there's a business matter that I have to attend to…please excuse me.

_cut to Claudius walking away and after several moments Sarah sees him standing next to 2 Asian men at the top of the stairs near his office. Sarah taps Chuck to look and when he does he flashes on one of the men seeing images of illegal arms deals, counterfeiting, former police officer, and the name Xiang Wan Po_

**Chuck:** _whispers in Sarah's ear_ Claudius is talking Xiang Wan Po…former member of the Chinese secret police who is selling illegal high end weapons on the black market and counterfeiting to boot.

_cut to Sarah giving a nod of acknowledgement and then all of a sudden you see Ellie slapping Chuck in the a_rm

**Chuck:** _holding arm_ Oww sis…what did you do that for?

**Ellie:** _looks at Chuck_ I thought we were here to have a good time...so let's dance.

**Chuck:** _looks at Ellie_ I don't know…it would be kind of weird dancing with my sister. c_ut to Ellie about to slap him upside the head when Chuck stops her_ Kidding…just kidding. _looks at Sarah_ Would you like to shake your groove thing with on the dance floor Ms. Walker?

**Sarah:** _smiles_ Yes, I would most certainly would.

_The scene ends with Chuck, Sarah, Ellie, and Awesome grooving the rest night the away all the while keeping a watchful eye on Claudius and Wan Po_

_Fade out_

_The scene begins in the Home Theatre Room at Buy More around midnight as you Chuck and Sarah with Casey there as well discussing with General Beckman and C.I.A Director Graham on who Chuck flashed on_

**Chuck:** _looks at Beckman_ What do we have on Wan Po General?

**Beckman:** Xiang Wan Po is as dangerous as they come Mr. Bartowski. From our intel, he responsible for mass s of civilians in 68', providing weapons to radical extremist groups, and not mention he attempted along with men that were extremely loyal to him a coup de tat against his own government to overthrow the presiding leader at the time in 85', but it was unsuccessful.

**Casey:** What happened?

**Graham:** _chimes in_ Apparently, government officials were tipped off by an anonymous source leading to the arrest of his men, but he somehow was able to escape.

**Sarah:** _speaks up_ After laying low for several years, he's resurfaced in Los Angeles and partnering with Desmond Claudius, which means…

**Beckman:** _finishes the sentence_ Which means…unlimited resources, funds, and man power to pull it off once again and quite possibly be successful at it this time.

**Casey:** What are our orders General?

**Beckman:** _looks at Team Chuck_ Continue monitoring Claudius and Wan Po…with Mr. Bartowski's connection to Ms. Anderson you won't have a problem with that as she basically works for him.

_Cut to Sarah having a perturbed look on her face when Jill's name is mentioned_

**Chuck:** We're going back tonight General…_looks at Casey_…You might even find the next Mrs. John Casey there the day before Valentine's Day…who knows._Cut to __Casey who looks at Chuck and then gives a low growl_ Or not.

**Beckman:** _smirks_ You have your orders.

_The scene switches from the Buy More Home Theatre room to early the next day as you Morgan, Ellie, and Chuck eating breakfast. They then hear a knock at the door and when Ellie opens it there stands Jill and Charlie_

**Ellie:** Oh …hi…what's up…ummm…come in. _looks at Charlie and waves_ Hey Charlie

_cut to Charlie smiling and waving back_

**Jill:** Thanks…I guess by your surprised expression you weren't expecting me…_looks at Chuck_…Chuck offered to take Charlie to school so I dropped him off.

_cut to Chuck walking up and picking up his son_

**Chuck:** _looks at Ellie_ Yeah sis…it's the least I can do. Oh…Jill this is Morgan…Morgan…Jill.

**Morgan:** _looks at Jill_ So you're Jill…the one who broke Chuck's heart by going to the arms of his former roommate and now arch nemesis Bryce Larkin…that Jill?

**Jill:** looks at Morgan Yeah…I'm THAT Jill.

**Morgan:** _shakes jill's hand and gives a jabbing shot sort of tone_ Nice to meet you…I'm Chuck's best friend and possibly best man when he gets married to Sarah… the future Mrs. Bartowski.

**Jill:** _gives Morgan a look_ Oh…okay.

**Ellie:** _walks past Jill_ Excuse him…he ate glue as a child.

_The scene switches from inside Ellie's apartment to the courtyard where you see Sarah walk up to the door, but stops. She looks through the window seeing Jill and Chuck who is holding Charlie standing together and gets this look of sadness. She decides to leave and when she turns around she bumps into Abe who has Starbucks coffee in his hands_

**Sarah:** Sorry about that…wasn't really paying attention.

**Abe:** _looks through the window and then at Sarah_ I understand…Listen Sarah…I can see it in his eyes that Chuck loves you with all his heart, but right he's going through a dilemma. He's caught between doing what is right and what he wants to do and that is be with you. If this situation never came about you would be in Jill's place right now with Chuck holding your son. Look at me…_cut to Sarah looking down and then Abe lifting up her head with her chin_…I would be proud to have you as my daughter-in-law.

**Sarah:** _smiles and tears up_ Thanks Abe

_cut to Abe and Sarah sharing a hug. All of sudden you hear a sort of a coughing/grunting noise that breaks up the moment. When then turn to see who it is Casey is standing there with a folder in his hand_

**Casey:** _looks at both of them with a smirk_ Hope I'm not interrupting anything...I wouldn't want to find out you were attracted to older men Walker…especially Bartowski's dad.

_cut to Abe just laughing and Sarah rolling her eyes_

**Sarah:** What is it Casey?

**Casey:** _gives a serious look_ I have something here that may interest you?

**Abe:** curious look What is it?

**Casey: **_holding up folder_ DNA results concerning Chuck and Charlie.

**Sarah:** How did you…

**Casey:** _interrupts her_ Walker…shut up and listen…Chuck is not Charlie's biological father.

_You then cut to Abe and Sarah with a surprised look on their face leading all three to turn around and look through the window. The episode ends with Jill, Chuck, and Charlie standing together like a picture perfect family, then to a close up of Chuck holding/playing around with Charlie_

_Fade to Black_


	3. The Secret Admirer

_The episode opens with clips from what previously happened as you see Chuck angry at Jill for hiding the fact for the past 5 years that he has a son. You then see Chuck talking with his dad at Buy More talking about the dilemma he is when he flashes on Desmond Claudius who he later finds out he's more than just a media mogul. Cut to a scene where Jill and Chuck are at the park with their son as they have a short conversation about him wanting to be in Charlie's life leading to a moment inevitbaly cut short by the arrival of Sarah. After a short discussion that leads to them getting into Claudius' night club firestorm you suddenly see Jill, Chuck, and Sarah drive off in Sarah's car with a bleeding Charlie to the hospital. Cut to Casey's arrival and putting the bloodied paper towel that was left behind in a plastic bag then walking off. Cut to later that night at the night club Firestorm where Chuck flashes on Claudius' business associate Xiang Wan Po who is a shady character with a very dangerous past. You then see Sarah having a touching conversation with Abe when Casey walks up and reveals that Chuck is not Charlie's biological father leading all three to look through the window at father and son playing around. The scene begins in Casey's going more in depth with the information that he found_

**Sarah:** _serious tone_ Are you sure the DNA results are correct?

**Casey:** _looks at Sarah_ I had the lab techs at the warehouse test it at least three times and it confirms that Chuck is not Charlie's father. Walker…I thought you of all people would be glad to hear this news.

**Sarah:** _defensive tone_ This is not about me Casey…its about Chuck and how he's going to take the news that Charlie is not his son. Its going to leave him devastated and heartbroken.

**Casey:** _offensive tone_ Oh come on Walker...I know that you're smiling inside and you can't wait to go in there and tell Bartowski that Jill may have been lying to him about being the father.

**Sarah:** _angered tone_ You have no idea how I'm feeling or what I'm even thinking for that matter so back off…or else!

**Casey:** _smirks_What are you going to do about it Walker? Get all emotional on me?

_Cut to Abe getting in between Sarah and Casey to calm the situation down before a fight breaks out_

**Abe:** _low forceful tone as he looks at Casey and Sarah_ All right you two…cool it. I know you two care about my son. _looks at Casey_ Well…okay…one of you does more than the other. Anyways, we have to give him as much support now more than ever.

**Sarah:** _looks at Casey and then at Abe_ Fine…for Chuck.

**Casey:** _looks at Abe and then at Sarah_ All right…for Bartowski's sake.

**Abe:** _looks at Casey_Did the DNA results find out who the real father is?

**Casey:** Yes it did…the father is….

_Just as he is about to say who the father is Jill and Chuck who is holding Charlie walk out the door. They see Sarah, Casey, and Abe standing there and begin to talk to them_

**Chuck:** _smiles_ Hey Sarah…dad…Casey All _three acknowledge with a nod/wav/grunt and then Chuck looks at Jill_ Jill I know you've met Sarah…this handsome gentlemen is my dad Abraham Bartowski.

**Abe:** _smiles_ Nice to meet you and call me Abe for short young lady. _looks at Charlie_ So…this is my grandson.

_cut to Sarah and Casey looking at Abe who gives them a look_

**Chuck:** _looks at Charlie_ Yeah Charlie...that's you grandpa…you'll have plenty of time to get to know him. _looks at Jill and then points at Casey_ And that is John Casey…he works for me at Buy More. He's a hard worker and yet his customer service needs a bit of work.

_cut to Casey giving a low growl leading Chuck's smile to turn into a slight look of fear_

**Jill:** _grins_ Nice to meet you Abe and Casey_looks at watch and then at Chuck_ Hey…you better get going if you want to beat the traffic to Logan Street Elementary School. I don't want our son to be late.

_cut to Sarah biting her lipe as she has that look of wanting to reveal to him what she just found out about Charlie_

**Chuck:** _impresonating Ace Ventura_ All righty then…let's go big guy._cut to Jill and Chuck holding Charlie's hand as they head to the Nerd Herder when Chuck suddenly stops, turns around and looks at Sarah_Oh…hey…Sarah…our plans for tommorrow night…

**Sarah:** _gives a forced smile as she interrupts Chuck_ I'll understand if you need to cancel them.

_cut to Chuck giving the wait a minute gesture to Jill and Charlie and walking towards Sarah_

**Chuck:** _looks at Sarah_ Are you kidding me…it's still on. I know things have been a bit hectic with everything that's happened, but I just want you to know I have something special planned for you.

**Sarah:** _smiling as she gives that all-too-familiar look_ What is it?

**Chuck:** _smiles_ It's a surprise.

_Chuck proceeds to hold both her hands and looks into her eyes leading to Sarah to blushingly smile. Cut to Jill who looks looks away, Abe who has a small grin on his face, and Casey who has this annoyed look on his face as he sees Chuck and Sarah sharing a moment. You then suddenly hear a cough from Jill breaking up the moment and __tapping her watch_

**Jill:** _breaks up moment as she looks at Chuck_ We got to go.

**Chuck:** _looks at Jill and then at Sarah_ Got to run…we'll talk later.

_cut to Chuck jogging over to Jill and Charlie_

**Sarah:** _waving and talking under her breathe_ Yes we do…yes we do.

_The opening scene ends with Sarah looking at Jill, Charlie, and Chuck walk off and then turns around to look at Abe and then Casey who is tapping the folder that has the name of Charlie's father_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the afternoon at Buy More where you see everybody busy at work when a delivery person drops off a pre-Valentine's Day gift basket filled with Oreo cookies at the nerd herd desk where Abe, Jeff , Lester, and Anna are working at leading Anna to begin the conversation as they open it up to partake in the sugary double stuffed goodness that is creamy the red filling_

**Anna:** _looks at the gift basket and thinks out loud_ Morgan...you shouldn't have.

**Abe:** That was nice of Morgan, especially before Valentine's Day.

**Jeff:** _looks at gift basket_ What a lame gift

**Lester:** You got that right brother.

_cut to Jeff and Lester doing a fist tap and then Abe giving them a look_

**Abe:** _looks at Jeff and Lester_ And when was the last time you received something special before or on Valentine's Day?

**Jeff:** _looks at Anna_ Does a restraining order count?

**Chuck:** _walking up joining the conversation_ That's not special Jeff…that's just disturbingly creepy. _looks at gift basket_ So whose this for?

**Anna:** _smiling_ Its from my Morgan...its his way of telling me that I'm doubly sweet and its from the bottom of his heart filled with love.

**Lester:** _raising left eyebrow_ Are you sure? What it says to me is that you're smothering him in the relationship that you stuffed him into not being able to let him move. _cut to everybody just staring at Lester_ Not letting him be able to breathe. _tugging at his collar_ He wants out I tell you…he wants out! _looks at Anna and grabs her by both arms_ For crying out loud woman, let the man out!

_cut to Anna escaping Lester's grip and slapping him in the face not one, not twice, but three times. You then see Lester coming back from wherever he went off to as he holds both his cheeks_

**Lester:** _holding his cheeks as he's comforted by Jeff_ Thank you…I needed that.

_cut to Lester straightening his tie, fixing his hair, and then walking away with Jeff in tow with the little dignity he has left after being slapped by Anna_

**Anna:** You're welcome _looks at everybody_ Does anybody else need to be slapped?_cut to everybody backing up a bit and holding up their hands_ Okay then…where's is Morgan so I can properly thank him.

_cut to Chuck looking around and eventually spots him hiding behind the Call of Duty poster mouthing its not from me_

**Chuck:** _looks at Morgan, then Anna, and then inside the basket_ Hey…there's a card.

**Anna:** _grabs card and smiles_ That's mine

**Chuck:** Ummm…Anna…I don't think...

**Anna:** _interrupts Chuck and gives him a glaring, sinister look_ You don't think what?

**Chuck:** _hiding behind Abe_ Nothing...absolutely nothing

_Cut to Anna ripping open the envelope, reading it, throwing it down in disgust, and then walking off. You then see upward shot of Abe, Jeff, Lester, Chuck, and Morgan who was waiting for the coast to be clear creep up to see who the gift basket was for stand over theenvelope that Anna threw down. Chuck then proceeds to pick it up to read it and just as he does Casey walks by hauling several boxes of Xbox systems_

**Casey:** _looks at cookies_ Hey…free oreos and double stuffed…my favorite. Awesome..._thinks out loud and shakes his head_...I've been hanging around Ellie's fiancé too long. _eats some more Oreos and then looks at everybody _Who's this for?

**Chuck:** _reads the card and then has a smirk on his face as he looks at Casey_ You…from your secret admirer.

_cut to Casey who has this surprised deer staring in the headlights look as he bites into an Oreo cookie. The scene shifts from Buy More to the façade of Firestorm and inside the quietness of the building you Jill working on several more computers in order to fix problems on behalf of Claudius' request. You then see her end up in his office and as she starts working on his computer to fix possible problems, she stumbles on certain encrypted files that intrigue her. Out of curiosity, she starts to decoding the encrypted files inevitably slipping through a backdoor firewall. She eventually sees the information, downloads it on to a disc and then immediately leaves the building. As you see her leave you then see a close up of Claudius' associates walking into camera view. The scene ends with him presumably calling Desmond Claudius to inform him of the situation_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with the façade of Weinerlicious and inside you see Chuck having lunch with Sarah. You see they're laughing and joking around wih each other like a couple of school kids. You then hear Chuck begin the conversation that turns gradually serious_

**Chuck:** _looks at Sarah_ I know this has been hard on you with Jill and Charlie showing up out of the blue like this.

**Sarah:** _forced smile and sighing_ It's all right

**Chuck:** Your lying

**Sarah:** _looks at Chuck_ How do you know?

**Chuck:** _grins_ Well, for one thing you usually give a sigh when something bothers you and I know your real smile from the smile you're giving me now. Listen…I know having both Jill and Charlie here makes it an uncomfortable situation, but you have to face facts…they're a part of my…our lives now.

**Sarah:** _looks down and then puts her head on Chuck's shoulder_ I know…its just bad timing.

**Chuck:** _kisses her forehead_ If I could turn back time I would go back, but what happened…happened. Anyways, I have something special planned for you that I know you will enjoy.

**Sarah:** _face brightens up_ What is it? I want to know.

**Chuck:** _smiles_ Well…it wouldn't be special if you knew about it wouldn't it? _tapes Sarah's nose_ You'll find out soon enough.

_cut to Scooter walking up behind Sarah and telling her something_

**Scooter:** _demanding tone_ Ms. Walker, your break is almost over so I suggest you quickly finish whatever your planning for Valentine's Day in 5 minutes.

**Sarah:** _looks at Scooter_ Don't you have anyone special in your life for Valentine's Day? A girlfriend…a secret admirer at least? It might loosen you up more?

**Scooter:** _looks at Sarah_ I have my mother…she the only woman who truly loves me. _walks to the back_

**Sarah:** _turns around and looks at Chuck_ Wow…That explains a lot.

_cut to Chuck trying not to burst out laughing_

**Scooter:** _annoucing from the back_ 4 minutes Ms. Walker

_cut to Sarah rolling her eyes and drinking her soft drink_

**Chuck:** _changes the subject_ Hey…speaking of secret admirer…Casey has one.

**Sarah:** _spits out her soft drinking and quickly looks at Chuck_ Are you serious? What did he get? Who is it?

**Chuck:** _looks at the customer seated next to Sarah_ Sorry about that Ma'am. She has the hiccups.

_cut to a soda soaked woman with a perturbed look on her face sitting and then getting up to head out the door_

**Chuck:** _looks at the lady walking out and then at Sarah_ Yes I'm serious…a gift basket filled with Oreo Cookies…and we don't know.

**Sarah:** Was there anything in the gift basket other than the Oreo Cookies?

**Chuck:** _grins_F unny that you mention that…there was a miniature bonsai tree in the middle of the basket. All Casey did was pick it up and then had this look on his face that he knew who sent it to him.

**Sarah:** _thinking_ I wonder who is crazy enough to send Casey a Valentine gift basket full of Oreo cookies?

**Chuck:** _looking at watch_ I don't know…but I do know one thing…_points both fingers at himself_...this guy who is crazy for you..._points two fingers at Sarah_...is going back to work.

_You then see Chuck kiss Sarah on the cheek and head out the door. As he is walking in the parking lot, his cell phone rings and when he answers it he hears the voice of Jill. She tells him to meet him at her company Everkwest Inc. The scene ends with Chuck getting in the nerd herder and heads out to where she is_

_Fade out_

_The scene begins in evening with the façade of Everkwest Inc. where you see Chuck arrive and then head into the building. Cut to Chuck and Jill looking at the files leading to Chuck to begin the discussion_

**Chuck:** _looks at Jill_ You have to take this to authorities right away.

**Jill:** _serious look_ You know I can't…Claudius has connections and he'll use them to get this CD back…no…I'm using this as leverage.

**Chuck:** _looking at Jill and then paces around_ What are you out of your mind? What about Charlie? Have you thought about the danger you're putting him in?

**Jill:** _look on contemplation_ I thought about that…Chuck if anything happens to me I want you to take care of him…after all he's your son.

**Chuck:** _looks and then hugs Jill_ Look, I care about you…I don't want you do anything stupid that will get you killed leaving our son without a mother.

**Jill:** _smiling while in the embrace_ Can I ask you a question?

**Chuck:** looks at Jill Sure...what is it?

**Jill:** _give him a look_ Do you still love me? The reason I'm asking is because I still love you and there's not a day that goes by that I still think about you.

**Chuck:** _looks down_ Jill…I…

_cut to Jill suddenly initiating a kiss that turns deeply passionate as she runs her hands through his hair leading Chuck to be in the moment. After a couple of seconds Chuck backs up keeping Jill at arm's distance. She sees him with his eyes closed holding both hands in the air_

**Jill:** _yearning look_ Tell me you still have feelings for me…tell me you still love me…tell me there possibly is still hope for us.

**Chuck:** _eyes closed_ Jill…I…love…

**Jill:** _holding both hands close to her heart_ Yes?

**Chuck:** I love…_opens eyes_…more than anything to tell you that I still have feelings for you or that I love you, but…things have changed…I love Sarah. All I can ever be for you is just a friend.

**Jill:** _in tears_ Is that all..just friends?

**Chuck:** _takes a deep breathe_ That's all I can give you…my friendship. _cut to a look of devastating disappointment on Jill's face_ Sarah…_points and looks to the side_…she was there for me when I needed it the most and she brought back not only hope within my heart that I lost 5 years ago, but the confidence to be straight up and forward. So I stand here and say this to you…_pointing at Jill and then hold his chest_…I'm sorry if you thought if there was any hope for us, but I moved on and you have to realize that. You and I will always be connected by our son.

**Jill:** _forced smiled_ Hey, you can't blame a girl for trying.

_Chuck:_ _smiling_Hey, you'll find a guy who will love you unconditionally as I do Sarah.

_cut to Jill mustering a smile through her tears_

**Jill:** _looks at Chuck_ Sarah's a lucky woman to have a special guy like you.

**Chuck:** _grins_Y eah…well…_changes the subject and gives a serious look to Jill_…Listen…I know some people who I can trust…give me the disc and don't worry…they're the good guys.

**Jill:** Are you sure?

_cut to Jill handing Chuck the disc_

**Chuck:** Yeah…what I want you to do is pick up Charlie from School…go home…and wait for my call. Can you do that for me?

**Jill:** Yeah I can…_cut to Chuck and Jill about to head out the door when she says something_…Chuck

**Chuck:** _looks out the office door and then at Jill_ Yeah

**Jill:** I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you.

**Chuck:** _giving a look of acknowledgement_ We better get going.

_cut to both Chuck and Jill leaving Everkwest Inc and heading off in different directions. The scene with Chuck calling Sarah to meet him and Casey at his apartment pronto_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins at Casey's apartment where you see Sarah and Casey waiting there. Just then the door opens with Chuck walking in and then proceeds to speak  
_

Chuck:_ holds up disc We have the evidence we need to take down Claudius and Pan Wo.  
_

**Casey:**_ looks at Chuck_ Good job Bartowski…we'll inform General Beckman and C.I.A Director Graham_. looks at Sarah as if motioning to tell him_

**Sarah:** _looks at Casey and then at Chuck_ Chuck…we need to talk about something really important…its concerning Charlie.

**Chuck:** _curious tone_ What about him…what about my son?

**Sarah:** That just it…he's not your son.

**Chuck:** _looks at Sarah and then Casey_ Of course he is…come on guys are you playing a joke on me because if you are…its not funny.

**Casey:** _looks at Chuck_ We're not joking Bartowski and I have the proof right here. _holds up folder_

_cut to Casey handing over the folder to Chuck and him opening up to read it_

**Chuck:** _reads it, looks down,and then shakes head_ You got to be kidding…you're telling me that Charlie's father is…is…Allan Watterman? The same Allan Watterman from my Stanford days who I bumped into while you, Casey I were looking for La Cuidad. The same Allan Watterman who is involved in insider trading, and has offshore accounts in the Cayman Islands?

**Casey:** _looks at Chuck_ Yup…that douche bag.

**Chuck:** _looks at Sarah and then smirks_ Remind me to inform the proper authorities about him and his offshore accounts in the Cayman Islands. I never really liked anyways.

**Sarah:** Are you okay?

**Chuck:** _chuckles a bit_ Huh…yeah...I'm okay…for a split second I actually thought I was going to read Bryce's name.

**Sarah:** _looks at Chuck_ Good thing he wasn't…if Charlie were Bryce's son and Fulcrum knew about it…they would use it against him. It would put not only him in even more danger, but Charlie in danger as well.

**Chuck:** _looks at Sarah_ I have to call Jill to tell her that we have things under control _cut to Chuck calling Jill and as he is doing that looks at Casey_ Did you ever find out who your secret admirer was that sent you the gift basket of Oreo cookies?

_cut to Sarah giving a look of disbelief_

**Casey:** _looks at Sarah_ What?

**Sarah:** Nothing…I'm just surprised that's all.

_cut to Chuck smiling and then after a few seconds gets Jill on the phone_

**Voice of Jill:** Chuck?

**Chuck:** _talking on cell_ Yeah…its me…are you and Charlie okay?

**Voice of Jill:** We're both fine

**Chu****ck:** Listen…sit tight…I'm bringing the good guys over so…

**Voice of Jill:** Chuck…don't…

_cut to a close up of Chuck's face as there is a seemingly long silence at the other end_

**Chuck:** _yells into phone_ Jill…are you there? Jill!

**Voice of Claudius**: Mr. Bartowski…if you want to see Ms. Anderson and her son alive again come to Club Firestorm and alone. Bring the disc. _phone clicks off_

**Chuck:** _looks at Casey and Sarah_ Claudius has her.

**Casey:** So let's get going…I haven't shot anyone in a while.

_cut to Chuck looking at Casey_

**Chuck:** _looks straight ahead_ No…I'm going in there alone. I have to or he'll kill them both.

_The scene ends with a Casey and Sarah in the background as you see close of him as he grips the disc in his hands tapping it on his forehead_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins at midnight at a packed club Firestorm where you see Chuck enters and then escorted to Claudius' office. When he walks in he sees Jill and Charlie sitting there scared, as well as, Xiang Wan Po near Claudius' desk. Claudius leads the conversation_

**Claudius:** _looking out into the crowd and then at Chuck_ Where's my disc?

**Chuck:** _holds up disc_ I have it…now let them go. Do we have a deal?

**Claudius:** _looks at Chuck_ Deal _cut to Claudius walking over to Chuck. taking the disc, looking at Chuck, and punching him in the stomach leading him to fall to the ground_On second thought…no deal. Wan Po my friend…_motions to him and then to Chuck_if you will.

_Cut to Wan Po nodding, walking over/ picking up chuck and then doing a round house kick right to the face_

**Jill:** _pleading to Claudius_ Stop it!

**Claudius:** _smirks_ Oh…no my dear. We're just getting started. _nods_ _to Wan Po_

_Cut to Wan Po picking up Chuck, kneeing him in the gut, and then a double axe handle blow to the back causing him floor to the floor again. You then see Jill comforting a crying Charlie as he pleads to Claudius to stop_

**Claudius:** _looks at Jill and sighs_ All right…_looks at two of his associates_...Kill them and do it quietly.

_cut to Claudius and Wan Po leaving his office. You then see Jill and Charlie run over to Chuck who shields them from the two associates who are holding silencers. They walk over to the window, hold up their silencers to Jill/Chuck's head, and just as they're all about to pull the trigger all the lights go out in the club leading to several small explosions. Mass chaos erupts with the crowd heading toward the exits and you then see two people repelling and crashing through the window wearing black with night vision goggles on. From this point on you see the scene shot totally in night vision. The two people take out the two associates with ease and then head towards Chuck leading one of them to talk_

**Sarah:** _whispering in his ear_ Chuck..its me Sarah…and Casey.

**Chuck:** _grinning_ I thought I told you to stay back in the apartment?

**Casey:** _pats him on the shoulder and whispers in his ear_ Sorry Bartowski…just like you tend to do…we hardly listen.

**Casey:** _whispers to Sarah_ Take Bartowski, Jill, and Charlie to safety.

**Sarah:** _looks at Casey_ What are you going to do?

**Casey:** _looks at the golf clubs in the corner_ I'm going golfing.

_Sarah helps lead, Chuck, Jill and Charlie out the door to safety. Casey takes the golf bag and searches for Claudius and Wan Po in the dark, who haven't really gone far. They are near the bar trying to avoid all the customers who are stampeding out of the club. Casey grabs a 9 iron, slowly walks down the stairs, walks over to Claudius first who beside the bar, taps him on the shoulder with the golf club. Cut to Claudius turning around to see who it is_

**Casey:** _yelling_ FOUR!

_You then see Casey knock Claudius out cold with one swing leading Wan Po to back up as he stumbles around in the dark. Casey drops the 9 iron and pulls out a driver. He hits Wan with a round house to the face causing him to fall to the ground. Wan Po gets up bleeding and as he does so gets a driver in the gut and then one to the side of the head leading Wan Po to fall to his knees doubled over in pain_

**Wan Po:** _holding hands together and screams out_ Mercy!

_cut to Casey about to swing for the fences but then decides the better of it and just punches him in the face knocking him out Casey takes off his goggles and as he does the the lights turn on. You see a smirk on Casey face as he stands over Claudius and Wan Po leading him to take the driver, looks at the club head, blows some dirt off it, and then places it back in the bag. Casey takes the golf bag minus the 9 iron and walks out of Firestorm as agents head in to arrest the bad guys. The scene the switches to the Buy More Home Theater room Casey and Sarah have a short conversation with Beckman and Graham_

**Beckman:** How is Mr. Bartowksi doing?

**Sarah:** _looks at Beckman_ He's banged up…but he'll recover. What about Claudius and Wan Po?

**Beckman:** _grins_ They'll be taken care like their predecessors before them.

**Sarah:** Jill and Charlie…will they be safe?

**Graham:** For the time being…if it were my suggestion they should relocate.

**Casey:** _looks at Sarah_ We'll take care of it sir.

_The scene ends with Casey and Sarah looking at each other as they plan on what to do with Jill and Charlie_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins right around closing time at Buy More where you see Chuck in his office doing paperwork, Jeff/Lester in the hole, and Abe/Anna at the info desk. All of sudden you hear Morgan's voice on the loud speaker leading everybody in the store including Anna to pay attention_

**Voice of Morgan:** Testing…1..2..3…Okay…Anna this is for you

**Chuck:** _stepping out of his office and thinks out loud to himself_ Oh the Beatles...this is not going to be good at all.

**Voice of Morgan:** Anna I haven't made any plans for tonight so I'm going to do this..._starts singing…badly_I want to hold your hand...I want to hold your hand….I want to hold your hand…Oh please, say to me…You'll let me be your man….And please, say to me…You'll let me hold your hand...

_cut to Casey in the back putting his fingers in his ears at the pure torture of it all_

_After a few moments you then see Morgan walk out and heading towards Anna still singing. Cut to everybody in the store just looking at Morgan as he inevitably stands in front of Anna. As he is about to sing one more line Anna covers his mouth leading her to say something_

**Anna:** _looks at Morgan_ Morgan…_cut to Chuck, Abe, Lester, and Jeff preparing themselves see Anna punch in the face_…That was beautiful…you sang to me.

**Morgan:** _smiles_ I just wanted to do something special so…

_Before Morgan could finish the sentence Anna grabs him by the hand and pulls him towards the break room. Cut to Chuck look at all this and says something_

**Chuck:** _grins_ They make one…happy…dysfunctional couple.

_cut to Casey Walking up_

**Casey:** _looks at Chuck_ Jill and Charlie are currently relocating to Italy as we speak.

**Chuck:** _grins_ So how is the new head computer analyst for one of the C.I.A's cover businesses.

**Casey:** She's going to be well protected Bartowski even if Charlie isn't your son…don't you worry about. _looks at Chuck_ I have to ask…why didn't you tell her?

**Chuck:** _looks at Casey_ She's already been through enough...besides…we'll still keep in contact.

_cut to a 5'6, 29 year old petite woman, brunette hair, brown eyes, wearing jeans, red halter top, a brown jacket, and high heels looking around for someone_

**Chuck:** _looks at the woman and points finger in air_ Ma'am do...

**Casey:** _interrupts him as he looks at the woman_ She's not a customer…_looks at Chuck and smirks_ She's my secret admirer...my date. _waves at woman who waves back at Casey_

**Chuck:** What's her name? What does she do?

**Casey:** _looks at woman_ Her name is Jayne Richardson…she works at YamaGushi's Bonsai Nursery. _looks at Chuck_ She was one the one who sent the gift basket filled with Oreo Cookies.

**Chuck:** _looks at Casey_ Where are you going on your date?

**Casey:** _looks at Chuck_If you must know...the firing range..._cut to Chuck giving a weird look to Casey and then Casey looking at Chuck_...She's a member of the NRA...my kind of woman.

_cut to Chuck smiling at Casey who is walking towards Jayne and as they leave out the door Casey looks back giving Chuck a wink_

_The scene swtiches to around 8:30pm, Valentine's Day night, as you Sarah in her apartment wondering what her surprise is that Chuck has planned. Suddenly you hear Sarah's cell phone ring leading her to answer it. From the look on her face its Chuck and after a few moments she heads out the door in a red cocktail dress. She gets in her car and heads off to the spot that is considered special to both of them…the beach. After a few moments she arrives and when she walks up over the hill…she sees the most beautiful sight. She sees 4 tiki torches surrounding a blanket with a picnic basket sitting on, and finally Chuck with no shoes standing there wearing all white holding a dozen roses_

**Chuck:** _smiling_ Surprise

_cut to Sarah just smiling and then walking towards Chuck. You and then a montage of clips of Sarah and Chuck having dinner on the beach and as the song The Rose by Westlife plays. Moments later you see Chuck and Sarah dancing in the sand with the backdrop the moon behind them leading Sarah to say something_

**Sarah:** _putting her head on Chuck's heart_ Thank you Chuck.

**Chuck:** _whispering in her ear_ For what?

**Sarah:** _looks into Chuck's eyes_ Making my Valentine's Day one that I will never forget as long as I live.

**Chuck:** _looks into Sarah's eyes_ It gets better _cut to Chuck getting down on one knee_

**Sarah:** eyes widen Chuck?

**Chuck:** _looks up at Sarah_ Sarah Walker…my heart belongs to you…_opening box revealing a small gold locket_

_cut to an stunned Sarah who thought Chuck may have been porposing. She's has that disappointed and yet relieved look_

**Chuck:** _looks up at Sarah_ Open it

_She takes the gold locket, opens it, and then reads the enscription out loud_

**Sarah:** My heart is yours, for all time.

**Chuck:** _stands up and looks into Sarah's eyes as he holds her hands_ Do you accept?

**Sarah:** _in tears_ Yes..I do.

_Cut to Chuck putting both hands gently on Sarah's face as he goes in for a deeply, romantic kiss Sarah just goes with it and they both lost in the moment. You then see a full length shot of both of them still kissing leading the camera to the right as the episode ends with the shot of the moon_

_Fade to Black_


End file.
